How to feel love again
by sdfrusher181
Summary: How to love again after everything has ended and just withered away how do you pick yourself up and continue again, ONESHOT Enjoy!


First Short Story, go easy on me ok, For my lovelys Enjoy :D

* * *

I look down on my phone screen, looking at my now ex-wife and I on a camping trip we took a few years ago before we got married, the same one who cheated on me with my best friend so much for love and friendship and trust, where did all of that go, oh yeah out of the window with the rest of my heart. I throw my phone into the wall smashing it into pieces, looks like I'm getting a new phone tomorrow before, I head off to the studio with the boys. I though she loved me but I guess I was wrong, I gave her the world but it looks like it… just wasn't good enough for her, so she had to sleep with my best friend.

I felt the hot tears from my eyes running down my cheeks, I wiped them away with my wrist, as I walked up the stairs to my room that I once shared with the woman who I thought was….my world. I just felt into bed with more tears falling down my face, it has been like this for a few months now. I pray that one day I can find someone who wouldn't hurt me like the way she did or betray me like how my best friend did, I love them both and I have forgiven them but I just can't forget what they did to me, my heart and my soul. I drifted off to sleep as usually from another night of crying my eyes out.

I woke up the next morning with the sticky, dried on tears from last night, I sighed as I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom door to get ready for the studio with the guys, this will be the first time I have seen them since the cheating scandal.

I came out feeling surprising good, I just had a feeling that today was going to be a great one, I just didn't know why. I went downstairs to make some breakfast, I made some pancakes and eggs with some freshly squeezed orange juice, I sighed as I remembered how I used to make this for her all the time, she loved her pancakes with maple syrup.

After I finished eating, I washed up the dishes and grabbed my keys off the counter and head for the door. As I started my car, I got a call from Kendall,

"Hey, buddy, don't worry I'm on my way, just gotta get a new phone"

"Oh..ok just calling to check up on you since I couldn't get you last night"

"Thanks but I'm ok…..really, I am" I knew I was lying and so did Kendall

"I know your lying, dude, when you get here we all are going to have a little chat ok"

"Oh..Ok see you there"

"Bye"

* * *

I drove to the closest Apple store to the studio so I could just buy the phone and then just drive over to the studio when I was ready, I walked into the store, I saw the most beautiful girl ever, she smiled at me, I could feel myself blush at bit but I wasn't too sure how much. I walked over to her,

"Good morning miss beautiful" she smiled as she brushed her hair out of her face,

"Good morning, Mr Henderson" I looked at her, did she know me,

"So, you know who I am, huh?" She nodded with a smile.

"I do, I'm a rusher" she said proudly

"So what can I do for you Mr. Henderson?"

"No.. no call me Logan, Mr. Henderson is my father" she laughed, she had a great laugh, which made me like her even more,

"I'm actually looking for a new phone to replace the my old phone" she nodded and went to under the desk and took out the phone and placed it into the bag and cashed it for me,

"Here you go, Logan, have a great day" she smiled and so did I as I walked away, I stopped and turned around to her,

"Everything ok"

"Do you want to go out sometime with me?"

"Sure, I would love that, here's my number" as she wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to me with a smile, I looked at it and smiled.  
I got into my car and drove to the studio, all I could think about was her, oh shit, I don't even know her name, wow I'm getting rusty I laughed to myself. I parked the car and walked into the studio, Carlos and James were already in the booth singing their parts, I waved to them, and they smiled and frowned.

I looked around for Kendall but didn't seem to find him….where was he?

* * *

Check out my Other stories xoxo Stephanie :D


End file.
